Love in Yankee Stadium
by Sammy McCallister
Summary: Is it fate or a coincidence that they keep running into each other? Can you really find love in Yankee Stadium? One of them is ready to take the chance. Will the other?


Yet again, I'm working on something on the wrong thing, but following my muse until I can get her back on the leash. Hope you guys enjoy.

R&R!

-Sammy

* * *

**Miranda POV**

Yet another weekend spent in this bloody stadium. Not even in the box office seats. No, we needed to be like regular people in order to really be at the ball game, the twins said.

I trailed slightly behind them as they led the way to our seats this time. After four previous games, all in different parts of the stadium, I figured they'd just let me get the season ticket pass. but they seemed to enjoy going online and purchasing the tickets each time.

Making our way down to our seats just left of third base, I settled in as the twins watched the Yankees go their warmups with excitement.

The game progressed as normal, until the ninth inning and a fly away ball came sailing in our direction.

The girls, along with a few others, all put on their mitts and stood with anticipation. Unfortunately, the ball sailed right over their heads and landed in the glove of someone several rows back.

The twins sat dejectedly at their missed ball. I pulled them into my aims in support. The game ended with little fanfare and the girls didn't perk up at the promise of ice cream.

Resigning myself to deal with them being in a bad mood for the rest of the day, I stood, and we started to make our way up towards the exit, we'd just made it a few rows before an arm shot out and blocked our path.

"Your girls seemed a little down and I've caught my fair share since I was your age. So, from one fan to another, I hope you guys enjoyed the game." A young woman stated as she held out the ball the girls were trying to catch.

Cassidy and Caroline looked at me and I nodded before they squealed and accepted the outstretched ball.

"What do you say, girls?" I prompted.

"Thank you!" They exclaimed in unison.

The woman laughed lightly as she stood up, I was able to take her in fully. She was slightly taller than me. Auburn hair that fell in waves around her shoulders and chocolate eyes that seemed to be smiling at us. Dressed in a pair of black straight leg jeans, a leather grey Stanford University t-shirt and a pair of matching grey converse. Not very inspired, but she looked relaxed and comfortable, which I suppose is the point. Brushing non- existent tint, she began making her way down the row to the stairs on the other end.

"You're welcome." She called with a wave over her shoulder as she walked away.

The girls seemed enamored with beer watched her walk away in awe.

The entire way home, I had to listen to them talk about our encounter as if I hadn't been right there.

The fascination lasted two days until something happened at Dalton that held their immediate attention.

It wasn't as easy for me to forget those eyes, though.

As usual work and the twins kept me busy, but it felt like no time had passed before we were back at Yankee stadium.

The day had progressed as usual and the twins were deeply invested in the game against the Red Sox.

The seventh inning stretch brought a huge need for food and for a restroom break after their attention had been so engrossed in the game.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but the restroom urgency was only for Caroline and I, Cassidy wanted to go to concession stand. I absolutely refused to let her go alone and was mid-sentence explaining just why that was when a voice behind me interrupted, "If she is headed for snacks, I'd be more than happy to keep an eye out on her."

Turning, I came face to face with those eyes that had been haunting me.

"You are better than letting her go alone, how?" I questioned.

"While I do love a red head, she's a bit young for me. I'd simply be an added set of eyes while, little red, finds her way to grub and back to her family." The woman explained.

Seeming to notice my hesitance, she pulled out her credit card and handed it to me.

Looking at the name embossed on the front, I glanced back at her and said, "Andrea Sachs."

"Nice to meet you. Now, you hold on to that and when I return with munchkin number 1, you can give it back." she replied.

"How do you intend to pay for your wares if I have this?" I asked.

"I always have an emergency $20 on hand. So, I'll pay with that and hit an ATM later." She answered easily.

"Cassidy, you stay with Ms. Sachs and come straight back to our seats, understood?" I directed.

"Of course, Mommy." Cassidy replied.

"To the concession stand and right back, Ms. Sachs." I affirmed.

"Andy, please. You are trusting me with one of you little ones, after all." She replied jovially.

I merely pursed my lips at the use of a masculine nickname for a woman who seemed so effortlessly female but said nothing.

As they begun to move away, I heard Andrea ask, "How are you enjoying the game, little red?"

"Come along, Caro." I said as we begun towards the restrooms.

When we'd made it back to our seats, Cassidy and Andrea were there chatting like old friends. Upon seeing us, she stood and moved so that we could reclaim our seats. Standing front of me, she bowed and held her hand out. I placed her card into her palm.

"It has been a pleasure seeing you ladies again." Andrea stated before looking at the girls and giving them her winning smile and said, "Keep it hanging, Reds."

Walking away, the younger woman was lost in the crowds returning to their seats.

Sitting, I listened as the girls expressed at having seen Andrea again. I was curious about her as well, but I would have Emily investigate her.

It wasn't often that I met someone outside of fashion that intrigued me. I would wait and see if Andrea continued to.

Emily is many things, but when she feels like she could be replaced, she becomes even more thorough. If I could get her to harness it always, I wouldn't need two assistants, but that hasn't been possible yet.

The dossier I received on Andrea was impressive though. Andrea Sachs, 29, born November 12, 1988 to Richard and Christine Sachs. Had an accelerated primary education after she tested as gifted in the second grade. Graduated Cum Laude from high school. Early acceptance to Stanford. Graduated summa Cum Laude with a bachelor's degree in journalism.

Spent a year overseas traveling and ended up writing a journal that was first picked up by the New York Mirror and then the Times. Upon returning to the States, she moved to New York with her best friend, Doug Chapman. Currently worked as a freelancer for newspapers and magazines all over the country.

I was impressed with the writing samples included but put them to the side to read later.

Skimming the rest of the information, I paused when I saw a section for special skills. Apparently, not only was she a fan, but an avid baseball player. She also held a brown belt in karate. I checked her criminal background and saw she had never been arrested. Satisfied with what I learned, I put the dossier in my desk drawer and focused back on my work before the run through later this afternoon.

The girls were disappointed that the next two games we want to, they had not been able to find Andrea. I was, slightly, as well, but I enjoyed being able to make my Bobbseys happy.

It wasn't until the last game of the season that we saw her again, but it wasn't in person, but on the jumbotron as it passed her section. The girls were excited to have even gotten the glimpse of the woman they'd deemed as "so cool."

After the season ended, the girls persuaded me into getting a St. Bernard puppy. I was dead set against it until I saw the little rascal as I picked them up from a friend's house. I fell for his brown eyes just as I had an unexpected woman at the ballpark.

Needless to say, he was adopted shortly thereafter and our days at the stadium became afternoons in Central Park.

One of our first afternoons there brought us back to Andrea.

The day started with Prince disrupting a football game wanting to play with the ball and the girls giving chase when he captured it.

Returning the ball, the girls began a game of fetch far away from the players, but the calm didn't last long. A group of cyclists came riding past us and Prince took off after them, but his attention was reverted to a lone female jogger who he had a better chance of catching and when the jogger slowed their pace, he began running around her in circles.

Jogging in place, Prince kept running around her until she stopped. Immediately, he ran up to her and tried to get her to play with him. The girls and I caught up with them a little further away.

As we got closer, I heard her speak, "Well, you are a big guy. What are you doing here without a bed?"

She kneeled and began looking for the tag.

"There is no need for that, Andrea. Young Prince belongs to us and is already too rambunctious for his own good" I stated from behind her.

"Reds!" She exclaimed, "And Mama bear. You're all looking well. See you all have a new addition."

"Yeah, Mommy decided to let us get him recently," Caroline answered quietly.

"Well, that's cool, little Red. Just make sure you guys keep an eye out for him when you're out like this." Andrea replied,

They nodded at her words and took a hold Prince by the collar.

Before I could speak, she was straightening up and said, "You guys have fun in the park. I have to get going."

Waving bye to us, she was off jogging again.

She seemed to have a way of leaving with as little interaction as possible and I couldn't help thinking she did know who I was, even though I'd never given my name.

Our interactions kept going like that. She speaks with the girls, but as soon as I was hear enough to speak, she'd make an excuse to leave.

Finally, beyond frustrated, I asked Nigel about it during one of our lunches.

He seemed to be just as contused then asked, "Wait! What did you say her name was?"

"Andrea Sachs. Goes around calling herself Andy." I replied.

Upon hearing my answer, he started laughing uncontrollably,

"Just what is so funny, Nigel? "I asked haughtily.

"Andy Sachs. "He began as he tried to control his laughter, "Andy was at a shoot we did, oh, eleven or twelve years ago, and you, my friend, at her down to size because you mistook her for one of the models. By the time I'd explained, she was damn near in tears and ran away."

I had no idea what he was talking about.

Seeing that I was not recalling, he continued, "You do have a habit of breathing fire first and asking questions never. California. The Dolce and Gabbana shot with Natalie Portman."

The name of the cover model had the shoot flooding back and of course I then remembered when I'd first saw those warm chocolate eyes. I vaguely remembered what I said, but Nigel was the one to catalog my rants.

I was mortified all the same and was thankful that our trips to the park had no further intersections with her run.

My luck would not last. however, but this I could not avoid.

The weekend before the new baseball season was to begin, I received three tickets via courier and a message of simply. "Lunch after? I promise not to disappear this time."

No sign off, but then one wasn't needed.

I relayed the tickets to the girls and after some planning, I advised them of the lunch with the potential to see Andrea more often.

They were a static, obviously and informed that they had been planning to get Wee to extend an invitation next time we'd run into each other.

Since they were on board, I decided not to put up roadblocks needlessnessly.

Arriving at the game, we were all disappointed to not see Andrea in our section, but when the seventh inning stretch occurred, we all had the pleasure of seeing her reaction to the repeated answer yes being flashed on the scoreboard.

The ball was in her court now. I wouldn't be doing anything other than seeing how we could explore our relationship from the disastrous start all those years ago.


End file.
